


Cup of Coco

by GothamsGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas, F/F, One Shot, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamsGirl/pseuds/GothamsGirl
Summary: The off tune caroling of someone outside her window is what Pamela wakes up to at seven in the morning on a Saturday, the blinds in the living room are left open from the late night of watching plant documentaries, allowing the perfect view of a bundled up figure shoving their driveway across the street.Except that that scarf is totally more of a fashion statement than it is for warmth, and really? The red jacket is so thin that she can see the diamond patterned shirt underneath.





	

The off tune caroling of someone outside her window is what Pamela wakes up to at seven in the morning on a Saturday, the blinds in the living room are left open from the late night of watching plant documentaries, allowing the perfect view of a bundled up figure shoving their driveway across the street.

Except that that scarf is totally more of a fashion statement than it is for warmth, and really? The red jacket is so thin that she can see the diamond patterned shirt underneath.

Pamela is about to look away and ignore her newest neighbors idiotic tendencies when,

"HARLEY!"

It's so loud that even through closed glass the redhead hears it and quickly looks to see a dark haired man stalking down the drive toward the poor frozen girl standing there.

Though she can't hear what he's whining about, Pam isn't a fan of the man for a reason. A strip club owner with loud, obnoxious parties that go on for days at a time. And that smile. It's really fucking creepy.

The girl is nice though. A good kid in a toxic relationship. She'd brought over Pamela cookies three times in the two months that'd they'd been here.

So like any good, independent woman does Pamela immediately throws on her snow boots when she watches him shove the girl hard and watch her tumble into the snow.

Gloves, hat and jacket later Pam is crossing the street. "Hey!" the ginger calls when she's sure that the blonde is within hearing distance.

The girl, her regularly pink and blue dyed hair ends are a festive green and red, spins her head to look at the visitor,

"Oh hiya!" Harley greets, dusting snow off her leggings, her nose is a deep red along with her cheeks, making the heart tattooed on them stand out less, "You're that Posey Aisles lady that lives across the street, right?"

"Pamela Isley." The older woman corrects, enjoying the way the girl's cheeks get even redder at that.

"Too many letters," Harley shrugs, "I'll just call ya Red, OK? And I'm Harley, Harley Quinn."

"I heard," Pam glances at the windows of Harley's home to the window, her boyfriend peeking out from the blinds, "He's loud."

"Oh Puddin' just gets _excited_ sometimes," Harley dismisses, "Sorry bout that."

"I saw…" Pamela starts but bites her tongue and instead offers, "I bought hot chocolate instead of tea accidentally, would you like to come over and have a cup?"

"Would I ever!"

..

"Ya got a lot of plants." Harley comments as she sits at Pam's kitchen table, hands folded in between her knees to warm them up.

"I find them very interest, besides," Pam smirks, "They're much easier than people."

"I don't know about that, I can't keep one alive to save my own life." Harley's boots sit by the door with snow melting off them, her hair damp from the heavy wet white fluff that keeps falling outside. Pam ignores the way her throat gets dry at the image of Harley with snowflakes clinging to her eyelashes.

"With how you were slaving away in this blizzard, one would think you aren't very interested in your own well-being," The tea kettle whistles for a moment before Pam pulls it off the heat, pouring the hot water into one mug with her favorite earlgray tea, and another of some coco mix she found at whole foods.

"Aw, that's real sweet of ya to worry Red but I wanted to!" Harley thanks her when the steaming drink is placed in front of her and continues, "J's been really mad at me and shoving is his least favorite thing so…"

"J doesn't seem nice any of the time."

"He loves me!" Harley all but bursts out, blue eyes wide as she takes a sip of her coco, "He really does, ya know. And it doesn't matter because he's gonna be out of town for two weeks anyway."

"Two weeks?" Pamela picks up on the sudden sadness that radiates from her guest, her hair failing from its pigtails as her head drops, "He'll be away for Christmas?"

"Yup," Harley whines, "No big deal though, I'll just have my babies to keep me happy."

"Babies?" Pamela squeaks.

"Dogs." Harley corrects, "Just dogs."

"I'm sorry, that's really horrible." Pam reaches and puts her hand over Harley's as it rests on the tabletop, "Is it a business thing?"

"More like a bromance between him and his college rival," Harley sighs, slouches in her chair before questioning, "Do you celebrate chirstmas Pammy? You're house ain't got no lights or nothin'."

 _No_ , Pam thinks. _The pointless murder of trees for a holiday that benefits the companies that ruin the planet, it's nothing worth celebrating,_ but the lost look on the blonde's face leads Pam to say, "Yes, I'm just not interested in the electricity bill."

There's a long pause until Pam clears her throat, builds up her courage and asks, "Would you like to celebrate together?"

"Really?!" Harley grins, wide and bright and Pam is sure it's warmed this whole room because of how hot it got suddenly, "I'd hate to annoy you."

"I have a feeling I wouldn't mind." Pam smiles back and finishes her own tea just as Harley's phone buzzes in her pocket.

"Oh," Harley frowns as she reads whatever text she'd received, "J wants me to finish the drive. Can I call you-"

"Here's my number," Pamela finds the nearest pen and starts writing out the digits on a stray post-it note, "Call me tomorrow and we can talk about it, sound good?"

Harley's mood lifts instantly, standing to take the little paper from her,

"Sounds  _perfect."_

 

 

 


End file.
